


New Year's Traditions

by DJ_Hasonshi



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Hasonshi/pseuds/DJ_Hasonshi
Summary: Magnum and he gang celebrate he end of the year and the start of a brand new one
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	New Year's Traditions

"Alright, Alright! That’s what I’m talking about!” Rick exclaimed as more people entered the La Mariana and prepared themselves for a packed New Year’s Eve celebration.

La Mariana was packed that night. Everyone was very prepared to celebrate for the brand new year—a better year hopefully. Everyone was buying many drunks for the celebration. So in short, business was going better than great. Cheerful pop music was playing in the background and smiling faces were scattered all around. Rick decided ep to do a 50% off on all the drinks to celebrate the new year and who would pass on that?

“There you guys are!” T.C. said as he spotted Magnum and Higgins enter the La Mariana. They squeezed between the crowd until they finally reached the counter where Rick and T.C. were working.  
“What’s up T.M.?” T.C. greeted them  
“Nothing much.” Magnum replied as he scanned the area “The La Mariana is so packed! Must have been some discount coming from you Rick.”  
“Hey, it’s New Years Eve, We oughta do something for this night.”

Rick grabbed the cocktail mixer from the side and asked T.C. to salt the rim of their glasses.

“So, what are your New Years resolutions? Magnum asked  
“Mh. Not much.” T.C. answered honestly “How ‘bout you Jules?”  
“Hm...I don’t often make resolutions, so it was rather challenging.” She admitted “But I got to write some here and there.”  
“Well it doesn’t really matter, as long as you try to do them.” Magnum assured  
“That is if you actually do them.” Rick joked  
“And if you even try.” Higgins backed up

Magnum rolled his eyes playfully and they all let out a small laugh. Rick finished their drinks and served each of them one Pineapple Margarita Sparklers. They all accepted it and took a sip. Rick noticed it was almost a minute before midnight, so he squeezed between the crowd, and called T.C. to prepare the confetti to be thrown later.

“So, what are your resolutions?” Magnum began to ask  
“Hm?”  
“Just wondering.”   
“And why would I tell you?” She replied, not in a snippy way, but more like a joke  
“Because I asked.” He replied with a smirk  
“Oh right, and here you are with no resolution at all.” She scoffed  
“Hey, I have some!” He defended   
“Oh really? What’s the first one then?” Higgins challenged him 

He tried to think of a response, but had nothing. He always liked it whenever she challenges him—well, not always. But he tends to enjoy it very much. He smiled. And she knew she had won.

“Well, you know..the usual.” He tried   
“Ok fine, I don’t have any.” He finally admitted   
“I thought so.” She smirked  
“I just don’t know what to put!”   
“Gee I don’t know, how about: ‘I will try not to’—No: ‘I will not get into a near death experience whenever me and Higgins are on a case.”  
“That works too.” He chuckled “But what’s the fun in that?”

They both watched as more crowd gathered into the bar and more people smiling. Also, Rick and T.C. arguing on what colour of confetti they should throw later. Magnum turned to Higgins and saw she was slightly glancing at the doors every once in a while. He knew who she was waiting for.

“So, is Doctor Boyfriend coming?” He asked, but noticed the nickname was not right for her mood “I mean—Ethan. Is he coming?”  
“Well, no...” she frowned “We..uhm..we broke up about a few days ago..I just...never mind.” Turning away from him  
“Oh...Hey, do you wanna talk about it?” He asked, realising it was poor choices of words “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, I just—“  
“No, it’s ok.” She smiled “Besides, it’s the New Year, we have to enjoy it.”

Suddenly, Rick stood on one of the tables and checked his clock. Everyone gathered outside to watch as the fireworks in the distance were about to go up.

“Alright! It’s almost time so gather ‘round!” Rick exclaimed

10! 9!

Higgins squeezed through the crowd and walked to a perfect spot to see the clear skies

8! 7!

Magnum followed her and met her just under the starry night

6! 5!

He stood right beside her and waited for the fireworks to show. Both their fingers barely touching both hearts suddenly racing just because of both presences.

4! 3!

He glanced at Higgins and gazed at her as she wore a wide smile on her face. He saw the light in Higgins’ eyes as she counted down the seconds before midnight. He couldn’t help but smile. She caught his gaze and heave him a small, cheeky, smile.

2!

Both stared at each other and locked eye contact. Magnum started slowly leaning towards Higgins. She just stood still and didn’t pull away or break their eye contact. Even though she was half aware that Magnum was getting closer to her face every second, she knew one thing as well—she wanted it. And she didn’t mind.

1!  
Just at the very last second, Higgins finally gave in. She pulled him by his collar and pulled him in for a long, passionate, kiss. She didn’t even have any second thoughts. All of her thoughts were focused on how heavenly it felt. She didn’t even realise what was going on anymore.

Happy New Year!!!

The crowd cheered as fireworks lit up the sky and exploded into millions of glimmering lights. Their kiss still lasted and he gently cupped her face. A loud boom went from one of the fireworks which snapped Higgins out of her trance and realised what was going on. Magnum must have sensed that she knew what was going on, so he loosened the touch of his hands from the side of her face. They they broke their physical contact and Higgins looked away from him—almost ashamed. But he kept staring at her.

“I-I shouldn’t have. I’m sorry..” she mumbled, covering her mouth that still had the memory of his

“No.” He replied, catching her attention “I’m sorry...”

They were both silent for a moment. But she decided to break the awkwardness. 

“We don’t have to remember this..if you don’t feel comfortable with it.” She stated as she sipped her drink  
“No. It’s fine.” He smiled “I’m ok with it as long as you are.”  
“Then we’re good.” She smiled  
“Great.” He replied

Both Magnum and Higgins felt the awkwardness still between them, so they gave each other 2 feet of space. Higgins directed her attention to the sky full of lights and couldn’t help but smile. Not because of how beautiful the sky was, but because she did something. Something she never thought she would ever do.

Ethan was a great guy. He truly was. But she just decided to end it. Because it would just be hard for the both of them. With him working shifts day and night, and her also working. Plus, how is she going to explain her past? MI6? Richard? It was just too much. She knew it was easier.

Magnum however? Already knew her.

Wait, we’re not there yet. Not yet Higgins. She told herself

She focused her eyes to the sky, and so did Magnum. But he would often glance back at Higgins and stare at her eyes. Her eyes reflected the fireworks above. Representing many things. The spark that he knows both of them felt earlier.

“Happy New Year, Juliet.” He smiled  
“Happy New Year, Thomas.” She replied shyly

Suddenly, Rick wrapped his arms around both of them and pulled them closer for a brig group hug-well, there goes the distance.

“Happy New Year guys!” Rick cheered as he let go of the two  
“Here.” T.C. said as he handed them more drinks

“Hey guys, let’s make a toast.” Magnum proposed

They all raised their glasses high and Magnum started the toast first.

“Here’s to a new—and better—year.” He started “A year for us to make more differences.”  
“More friends.” T.C. added  
“More hope.” Rick followed  
"Be more closer to the ones we love." Higgins said--flashing a quick glance at Magnum  
"For this Ohana to last." Magnum concluded "Cheers."  
"Cheers!" The group said in unison and smiled all through out the night

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!
> 
> So I wrote this fic about a few months ago and I didnt have any idea that Ethan was a thing. So, I just had to improvise as I transfered it from my notebook here in Ao3.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have an amazing 2021! Love you all! Thank you for suporting me, I hope I get more supporters soon hehehe


End file.
